


The S.S.N. Chronicles

by LionUp



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionUp/pseuds/LionUp
Summary: Sha Shan Nguyen woke up in an small room fit for a prisoner with metal cold walls with no windows, a closed metal door, and a blanket-less bed that she was laying on. Where is she? Why is she here?Before any other questions flooded her mind, the door opened to reveal a man in a suit."Welcome Sha Shan. I see you're up."





	1. Where am I?

A comment immediately popped up in Sha Shan's brain. _His tone is too straight-laced to match the bright smile he's trying to impose._  

"Are you well? Would you like some blankets?" he asked, this time with a hint of sincerity.

Sha Shan did not move an inch on the bed. While keeping the door open, he stepped inside to extend his left hand with his palm up. He wasn't that close to the bed but was in front of the door hinges. "I understand you're shaken up, but I am willing to explain what's going on."

Not a word uttered out of her lips. _Sounds like a ploy_ , she thought to herself. While he continued talking, she muted him out with her inner comments. 

_His smile almost looked like a straight line and no teeth was shown except when he talked. His haircut was too short that his forehead is most visibly seen. His black suit has a few wrinkles in them, but he seems to be sharp on the rest of his accessories like his tie and white button-down. Seems like a guy stuck in babysitter duty to me._

"Sha Shan, are you listening?" 

She blinked at the question but nodded. He now stood face to face with her and extended his hand an inch or two away from her face. "Our organization would love to have you on our team, Ms. Nguyen, or should I say, Sister Sun?"

Those last two words immediately packed a hit inside her. Without a second thought, she reached for his hand and swept her legs that one of them landed a kick to the man's back. He groaned but he turned in a swift motion to grab Sha Shan's neck and Sha Shan managed to press two fingers against his neck. 

"How the hell do you know my name?" Sha Shan said in a growling whisper. 

 


	2. Trust is the Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sha Shan did not want to hear that name in her life and she especially did not want to hear those two words in a cell of all places. She wants out in a millisecond!

Sha Shan's whole body was shaking that her finger gun to the suited man's neck was giving way. Her eyebrows scrunched down in sharp diagonals. Her emotions were tangled with fear and anger. _How dare he call me by that name!_

"Do I need to repeat myself?" She growled under his grip on her neck. His grip was tight but slowly opened up until he pulled his hand away. Sha Shan's fingers were still pressed to his neck. He was looking at her with sympathy. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit a bad note." Even with a smile, his tone was soft. "I want us to be equals. Not a 'one and the other' type of relationship, if you understand my expression." 

Not one word from Sha Shan. He rubbed his hand behind his neck and sighed. He continued, "We have learned through our sources about your history with that identity and don't worry, we know it has a bad rep."

Sha Shan pulled her finger gun at least an inch away from his neck, and then kneeled on the bed. "If you're here to recruit me, then I'm going to have to decline that offer. Send me home this instance."

"Well I am here to recruit you, but you can't go home." He said the second half with dropping hesitation.

Her finger gun switched to a grabbing hand for his tie. She pulled him to her so fast that their foreheads collided. He hissed with pain as her eyes slowly reddened. "What'd you mean I can't go home?!I am NOT your prisoner! You hear me? I've sworn to step away from a life of crime and I am going to keep that promise! Do I make myself clear?" She shouted and ended with tiring huffs of breath.

He smiled and nodded. His hands were raised up above his head in surrender. In a calm voice, he answered back. "I have a proposition in mind if you're willing to listen."

_No!_

"Is it doing your dirty work?" She said in a breathy whisper. The shouting almost caused her to cry, leaving her throat to dry up as a reaction. 

"No, it's quite the opposite."

She released his tie immediately. He took a few steps back and tried to smooth out the tie with his hands. "I want you to do a test," he continued.

Sha Shan scooted back so her back was pressed against the cold metal wall and her legs were hugged together by her embrace. "What kind of test?" She whispered back, her voice unfortunately has not yet returned in mint condition. 

"We were hoping you could help us train a possible recruit."

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. Did you just refer to yourself as 'we' and 'us'?" She said with those two pronouns in air quotes. "Not that there's anything wrong with that."

He chuckled. "I was referring to my organization and me as a whole."

She glanced over at his nametag. Though he was far away, she could figure out at least one of the words on his nametag in bold letters. "S.H.I.E.L.D?"

He stood up straight with his hands behind his back. "The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. We call it S.H.I.E.L.D. to make it less painful for everyone."

She rolled her eyes. "Didn't asked for the explanation, but thank you anyways. Plus, a life away from crime is a life of no fighting."

He crossed his arms against his chest. "You say that but you managed to use some self-defense techniques against me."

She sighed. "It was a move out of spite and I apologize for that."

He smiled and in a moment's notice, a knock was heard from the entrance. She totally forgot that the door was open this whole time. _Why didn't I escape?_   She thought to herself.

A tall lean woman in a skin-tight leather body suit with her hair tied in a bun leaned against the door frame. "Sorry to interrupt Coulson but we have an important meeting with the boss in a few minutes." She then looked over to the confused yet amused Sha Shan, "I'm digging the blue, by the way."

Sha Shan also forgot that she was also in blue-colored prison clothes. Is she trying to make light of my situation?

"Alrighty then." The man, who she found out is named Coulson, pulled up his tie and walked towards the door. He stopped at the door before turning around to face Sha Shan. "I'll come back in a few hours with your dinner and remember our deal. It's open and I'm willing to wait for your answer."

"But I said no."

 He nodded. "That is true, but I still believe you can make a difference. You're not a villain anymore, Sha Shan. You are not your past self. Remember that." With those statements, he took his leave with the woman and closed the door. Sha Shan guessed that he locked the door too due to the sound of a click.

She sighed and laid down on her side. She was facing the wall. The metal was reflective yet showed a muddled image of herself. _I may not be a bad guy but I still feel like one._  

* * *

Coulson and the woman were walking on a metal bridge to their destination.

"I'm quite scared by your approach to recruit her."

He replied with a calm remark. "I couldn't leave her there, Smulders. You saw what happened to the rest of those members." 

She softly sighed and nodded. "Just because we rescued her doesn't mean she immediately becomes an ally. You know that, right?"

"Trust comes with patience. That, I do know."

"Well," she said with a hint of bubbly playfulness, "did you at least tell her where we are right now, like geographically?"

He stopped in his tracks before replying back. "I don't think so." He caught back up with Agent Smulders as they head to main control room. "Don't worry, I'll tell her later."

She sighed heavily and resisted the urge to slam her head on any hard surface as they reached the main control room. "I just hope the poor girl doesn't get a heart attack before she joins the team."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for this chapter just hit me like a huge gust of wind. After having dinner with my parents and studied a bit for my language class, I think I should treat myself. A weird treat but I didn't want to leave this hanging. Thank you so much for comments, kudos and hits. I will do my best to give Sha Shan the justice she deserves.


	3. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sha Shan is left with her thoughts but how much is she willing to let herself know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for the short chapter but I was motivated to write this piece. I don't want to spoil too much. ;D

Sha Shan. Sha Shan. What did you do to be in such a place?

_I have to retrace my steps. Where was I before I landed in this soundproof box?_

Sha Shan closed her eyes and curled her body up into a fetus position on the bed. 

In a matter of minutes, she was able to enter her dreams. However, it felt out of reach and muddled. Sha Shan was standing on a stage in a dim room. A chant was echoing in the room but some of the syllables kept being omitted. She then felt a hand on her left shoulder and turned her head to see a clouded blurred out figure. 

"Are you ready, my love?"

That statement winded her back to reality. Her eyes were opened fully and the room did feel a bit warmer at the moment. 

"Where did you find me?" She whispered to herself.


	4. Do we have a deal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of one day, she would have to choose whether to go to jail or to work for them.

Sha Shan was greeted by Coulson with a reflective metal tray of food and a milk carton. He placed it next to her on her bed.

"Dinner is served." He said in a supposed French accent. Sha Shan rolled her eyes but accepted the dinner, or was about to. Before she could even reach near the utensil, Coulson blocked the path. 

"Is this about the deal?" Sha Shan mumbled under her breath and massaged her temples. 

"All I heard is the word 'deal', but it is about that." Coulson replied and walked to the wall across from Sha Shan to lean against it. Sha Shan noticed he never revealed his back view.  "I hope you can multi-task."

Sha Shan raised an eyebrow with a frown. "Is one of the tasks, eating?"

"The others' listening and speaking with no mouth full." Coulson playfully retorted.

"Then yes I can." She responded with twinkling eyes and a mouth that's about to drool. 

"Then dig into the garbage plate." 

She ripped the plastic package with the utensils inside in an instant and destroyed her dinner: meats of sorts, macaroni salad and other delicious foodie items buried under a thick brown sauce. She couldn't remember the specifics of her meal but all she knows is that it is damn good. 

He chuckled and pulled out a tablet from behind him. "Unfortunately our time was cut short so I wasn't able to discuss more about the deal. It did feel one-sided, didn't it?"

She nodded. _No shit._

"Well we have a candidate, besides you, to join our ranks. He happens to work for another organization affiliated with us. You may have heard of them."

Sha Shan swallowed her macaroni salad and twirls around her spork. "I think we both know who you're talking about, Mr. Coulson, but proceed." She ends her sentence with the plastic utensil pointed at him.

He curtsies and straightens back up. "Thank you. The candidate is a young boy about your age and happens to have superpowers."

She places the plastic down and grabs for the milk carton labeled Soy Milk. _Guess they did do their homework._

"So you want me to teach him how to fight?" She asks, looking for the hole to pierce her straw into.

"Yes, this task was actually offered to us by the leader of the candidate's organization. The leader believes the candidate shouldn't always rely heavily on his powers."

"Am I forbidden to say the group's name?"

"No, go ahead."

She takes a sip of her milk before placing it down on the tray. "The Avengers are doing well and the guy could of learned how to fight from all those battles. In those situations, it's basically fight or flight. Unless he has terrible instincts then there's no need to train the guy. Also that would mean taking me would be pointless if it's all to train your 'candidate'." The air quotes return.

He stares directly at Sha Shan for a brief moment before placing the tablet behind his back. "Do you know why you're here, Miss Nguyen?"

She shook her head. 

"Taking you here was no easy task and it wasn't pointless either." He took one step forward. "I didn't rescue you just so you can train 'some guy'." Another step forward. "I saved you from a dangerous life situation that would be difficult to escape from. I was originally tasked to capture you and drop you off at a prison cell in the middle of no-where, but I decided otherwise that you deserved a second chance. You could've rotted away in metal bars deep underground in a facility with other criminals. Do you want that, Miss Sha Shan Nguyen?"

She paused in thought as she digested her meal. "W-What do you mean? I thought I'm already in prison."

Throughout his time in the room, he has plastered a smile on his face, and it remains plastered still. "No, you're actually in our headquarters in New York."

"NEW YORK?!" She stumbled while taking a step back, but luckily managed her balance.

"Would you like to see it?"

She nodded and he opens the door. Throughout the walk, she was silent but there was a skip with every other step. The thought of escaping was faint in her mind. She could escape but where would she go? According to Coulson, she is a criminal so that would mean it would be difficult to hide. Forces would be sent to kill her. Also, she doesn't have citizenship over in the states. She went there for vacation at least three times with her family, but that was about it. Speaking of her family, where are they? What happened to them? How come she didn't think of these questions before? Perhaps her hunger must of left her brain empty. 

"Let's say you want to take the offer. What would you want in exchange for your work, besides your freedom and to be taken care of? You are still a minor after all. We can't leave a child with no citizenship in U.S. grounds. We could get you your citizenship but it comes with a price."

"I work under you."

"And no funny business."

"I seriously have no where else to go. I don't have any family here or anywhere. I can't seem to figure out where they are. My brain is foggy."

He stopped amidst in his steps before a large metal door. "How so?"

Sha Shan stared blankly at the ceiling while crossing her arms. "I had a dream where there was a crowd of people cheering and I was on a stage with someone next to him. I was his love or something. I don't know, it's weird. He reminds me of someone though." Her voice slowly softened with each sentence. 

Coulson was silent but unlocked the door with his nametag. The two entered a wide open room with rows of computer monitors and a clear wide window-view of the blue sky and the clouds. "Wow." Sha Shan said.

"Wow, indeed." He scanned the room, looking for someone.   

Sha Shan walked to the end of a deck. The satellite views of New York area were on multiple monitors. "This is intense."

Coulson walks up to Sha Shan. "Well Miss Nguyen, what would you want in exchange for helping us out?"

Sha Shan noticed the amount of groups, young and old together laughing and smiling. "My family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned from my exams and schoolwork! This quarter has been hectic with trying extremely hard to maintain my grades to pass my classes and head to next quarter. I know my grade for one class so far and I'm waiting for the other two. Also I'm doing this while sick which isn't good, so don't do it people! I should of waited when I am not sniffling and heavy-headed but my brain is too stubborn. Alright, enough about me. I gotta wake up early to meet up with my family members, sleep some more, and then wake up again for a family gathering. Gotta do it for the fam! Good night y'all! I'mma try to relax on my Spring Break and update to the best of my ability.


	5. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sha Shan recollects her times in Vietnam.

When I was young, I used to be able to go to the local marketplace. It had a narrow path yet motorcycles manage to ride through with steady ease and patience. There was a kid about my age beside me and an older man behind me. The kid next to me was making voice impressions of a famous cartoon and the man chuckled while shaking his head. The reason, according to the man behind me, we came here was because of a dessert that I always loved there. 

"Dad, do you think it's sold out?" The kid next to me asked the man, the kid's father, behind us.

The father shook his head. "I don't think so."

I was jittering with joy with each step. I hopped like a rabbit each time my feet touch the ground. One foot. Jump. Other foot. Jump.

One foot. Sirens. 

I blinked once and I see the reflective metallic wall across from me. I turned to my left side and was face-to-face with a screen implanted in the wall. I tapped the snooze button on its screen. The noise stopped ringing and switched the images to the clock. 

7:00 AM EST (New York, New York)

I sighed. "This is it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> For the time I was gone, I truly have forgotten the excitement of writing. I remember working on this year's CampNaNoWriMo. For some reason, along the way, I suddenly stopped writing. I decided to take the time to take care of my mental health. I'm not "cured" but the moments are not frequent or dangerous levels. PMS and anxiety are not to be messed with, but you can somewhat calm the symptoms.   
> However, if I ever do want to be serious about my writing, I need to make a schedule and commit to it.   
> Now...I need to make a schedule and a plan. (LOL XD Oh my!)
> 
> For now, I want to give you all a snippet of Sha Shan.

**Author's Note:**

> Sha Shan Nguyen is a character that I had some curiosity for back when I saw her in Spectacular Spider-Man but I also wanted to know if there are any Asian (or at least any Vietnamese) superheroes or villains. There isn't much info about her from what I gathered online. However, in Marvel fashion, I decided to try my take on my own universe: through the lens of Sha Shan Nguyen.


End file.
